


your name, my name

by basedizu



Series: eruri, my love [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, CMBYN AU, Cheating, Coming of Age, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Smut, Summer Romance, eruri's endgame!, it hurts but i promise it gets better, levi/petra and erwin/historia is only for plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedizu/pseuds/basedizu
Summary: levi has a summer that changes his life and it's all because of one man. erwin smith.(eruri x call me by your name)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: eruri, my love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	your name, my name

**Author's Note:**

> mind you this is loosely based on call me by your name
> 
> this is also my first time writing for eruri so yay
> 
> the characterization of levi and erwin isn't what i'd call canon-compliant, but it's compliant for the au. heads up.
> 
> enjoy 
> 
> (not beta'd)

_summer of 1983_

☆彡

Levi's father had made him aware that a student would be staying with them. Levi wasn't adverse to this, they did it every summer. Levi and his family lived in _Crete Senesi_ , Italy and he loved every second of it. Being able to run in the mountains and fields was amazing. The simple life he lived here was one he wouldn't trade for anything. His mother was a cook and his father was a respected archaeologist. Because of his father's status, they always had a student stay with them for a few weeks during the summer to study and learn. Levi was hoping the intern would be a girl. It was summer, and he wanted to have a good one. Riding his bike back to his house, he sets it outside and walks into his house. He sees his mother and father talking to a tall man. A man he's never seen before. 

"Oh, here goes my son now. Levi! This is the student that will be staying with us. His name is Erwin Smith and he's a graduate student from the States." The man turns around and Levi's heart thumps irregularly. What was that? The man is holding his hand out and Levi gingerly takes it. Erwin's hand encases his.

"Hello." Levi quietly says. Erwin looks down at him. (Down, he's way taller than him.)

"Hi. As your father said, I'm Erwin and I'm gonna be here for a while. I'm looking forward to it." Levi nods and his mother takes Erwin upstairs.

"Kuchel! When you're done with him, bring him downstairs so we can all have a nice dinner!" Levi's father shouts. Levi's father pulls him aside.

"Erwin's taking your room this time." Levi furrows his eyebrows.

"What? Why does he have to take my room? Every student that's stayed has slept down here!"

"I know, but your mother has never liked it and I told her I would change it this time. Besides, you've slept down here before!" Levi rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, whenever I came back home from biking too late or staying at Mikasa's house! (Mikasa is his cousin. She spends some time in town, but not frequently.) Not consistently!" Levi's father fixes him with a look.

"It's only for a small time, alright?" Levi nods. He already doesn't like Erwin Smith and they haven't been together for a day. Kuchel and Erwin come back downstairs and Levi's father smiles. Kuchel kisses Levi's father on the cheek.

"Elijah, you'll be pleased to know that I made beef stew. The bread is freshly baked, and ready for all of us to eat." Elijah kisses Kuchel back and smiles.

"Wonderful. Let us all go to the kitchen and feast." Dinner is a mild affair filled with questions for Erwin. Levi doesn't talk much; he mostly just eats and listens. He doesn't have much to say, anyways. After dinner, Elijah tells Levi that he can't go out late in the town tonight. Levi frowns, but he doesn't fight with his father. Rather, he takes a book and begins to read until it grows dark outside. Kuchel hands Levi blankets and he spreads himself out on the couch. Levi doesn't want to think on how his heart felt when he first looked at him. Levi doesn't want to analyze it further. He decides that he'll be nice to Erwin come tomorrow. He might as well show the man around town so that he isn't lost.

☆彡

"You're taking me on a tour of the town?" Erwin asks when Levi unceremoniously opens the door to _his_ room. (No, he's not bitter about it anymore. He's over it now.)

"Yes. You're a guest here, and you know nothing of the town. A tour for a day." Levi says, reaching in his closet. He chooses a maroon button up and knee-length jean shorts. He slips on some tennis shoes and looks at Erwin. Erwin is shirtless and the morning sun shines down on his face. Levi's heart thumps hard against his chest. He closes his eyes and rather forcefully shuts the door to his closet. Erwin fixes him with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" The man asks.

"How old are you?" Levi abruptly asks back. Erwin stares at him for a few seconds before answering.

"24. Why?" Levi clears his throat.

"I am 18. We're close in age, and I want to be treated that way. I am not a child. You do not have to worry about me like one." Erwin frowns.

"I was only asking if you were okay, but if that's how you want it then so be it." Levi nods. His hands shake holding his clothes. What is wrong with him? Why does he feel like this in his presence? Levi turns and holds his hand on the doorknob.

"We're leaving after breakfast." He says, shutting the door. Levi locks himself into the bathroom afterwards and looks at himself in the mirror. He was only 18, and he had just turned that old not too long ago. He still had a baby face. He has his hair in an undercut to combat this, but it doesn't help much. Levi pushes his hair back while washing his face and brushing his teeth. Erwin Smith was making him feel different and he didn't know why. Maybe he was just nervous about something. Maybe he didn't feel too good. Slipping on his clothes, Levi runs his hands through his hair while walking towards the kitchen. His mother Kuchel was in front of the stove, flipping eggs. 

"Oh, good morning Levi." Levi leaned in and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Good morning, mother. I'll be taking Erwin out for a tour of the town today." Kuchel begins to put the food on separate plates.

"How wonderful! Your father will be happy to know this." Steps can be heard and Kuchel puts plates on the table.

"How kind of you to join us for breakfast, Erwin." Erwin smiles warmly at Kuchel.

"Your cooking was so good last night I wouldn't miss it, ma'am." Kuchel laughs at that and both boys dig into her breakfast. Levi loves his mother's cooking. The toast with jam his mother personally made was divine as well as the eggs she made. Levi opts for orange juice while Erwin sips on coffee. 

"You boys be careful out there, alright!" Kuchel tells them as they hand her the plates. Levi rubs his stomach and rolls his eyes at his mother.

"We'll be fine. Goodbye." Erwin waves goodbye as well and they walk out the door.

"So. Where to first, grown-up?" Erwin says, smirking at Levi. Levi turns red and scoffs.

"We're going this way." Levi and Erwin walk their way into town. 

"So tell me. Why did you have that outburst this morning?" Levi looks away from Erwin.

"Because I do not want to be looked down on as a little kid. I'm a grown man practically. My mother does it, as you can see. I don't need someone I barely know doing it." Erwin hums.

"I never once looked at you like a child." He comments. Levi's steps falter and he trips a little. Erwin's in a blue button up with light brown shorts. His button up is open and it's showing his chest. Levi wants to touch him. He blinks rapidly. Why had he thought that? Erwin and Levi soon get to _Buonconvento,_ a small town in _Crete Senesi._ Levi's parents lived in a house to themselves. They didn't find it troublesome to have to walk or drive into town. For Levi, he biked. Levi loved biking or walking into town by himself. He was blessed to live in such a beautiful place. The miles and miles of golden fields that surrounded his house were one thing, but the scenery of the town was another. He loved looking at the tall buildings and gardens that surrounded _Buonconvento._

"Now, the town isn't big, but we have restaurants, cafés, and we have a church. You'll see people in the church all the time during the summer."

"Why is that? Do they hold service all the time?" Levi chuckles.

"No. From the summer heat. Come. I'll take you to a café." Levi lead Erwin to a quaint little café that was hidden in between two buildings. The buildings in _Buoconvento_ were either singular such as the church, or they were smooched together. Levi was certain that Erwin had been informed of how architecture is in Italy, but looking at the man's face, he's really soaking it in. Levi finds he enjoys the look on Erwin's face. The café is called _Gelateria Toldo,_ and Levi orders two signature pastries. He and Erwin sit outside on the pavilion chairs and eat quietly.

"So, grown-up. What are you going to do when you leave here?" Levi turns his head.

"I want to become a composer. I write music in my spare time." Erwin raises an eyebrow.

"How nice." 

"What made you want to become an archaeologist?" Erwin sets his pastry down and looks at Levi.

"I hunger for knowledge. I want to know how people were before our time. How did they operate? Where did they live? Were their methods effective for human development or did they deter from it? How does our past affect our future? That is why, Levi. I am thirsty to know the truths that are hidden in the past." Levi nods. He can tell Erwin loves it. They finish at _Gelateria Toldo,_ and Levi takes Erwin to the _Orcia River_.

"This is the river you'll see people come around just to swim in. We're not supposed to...but everyone does." Erwin nods looking at the river.

"I'll have to come here and try the water sometime."

"We could do it tomorrow." Levi quickly suggests. Erwin's eyes widen for a fraction of a second, and then he agrees.

"After I finish my work, then I will. Your father is going to take me out tomorrow." 

"If you don't have time, don't worry about it. The river will always be here." Levi says quietly, running his hand through his hair. He does not know what came over him to even ask that, and he ponders it all the way home. He has a fitful sleep.

☆彡

Levi has his head in a book when Erwin plops down beside him in the grass. Erwin's been here a week and he and Levi are friendly with each other. Nothing more, and Levi hates the feeling he gets when he thinks about it. He knows he wants to be closer to Erwin, but he can't figure out _why._ The man is outgoing and bold while Levi likes to keep to himself mostly. Whenever they've been out in the town late at night, Erwin's the one who tries to get Levi to dance out on the pavilion with him. He's the one that tries to get him to talk to a shy girl named Petra. He doesn't know why he gets a jolt of anger at it, but he talks to her anyway. Petra is a nice girl, and at the end of the night, she steals a kiss from him. Levi gets so increasingly annoyed at Erwin's behavior at night that he didn't go out with Erwin on the weekend. Now it's the next week and Erwin's asking him does he want to come out with him.

"I cannot, I'm going to be finishing a composition. I've been working on it for a while now, and I almost have it done." Erwin frowns at him.

"You have to be enjoying your summer. The composition will be there when you come back!" Levi shoots Erwin a look.

"Inspiration is fleeting, it comes and goes, Smith. Are you even taking this seriously? Shouldn't you be...helping my father with something?" 

"Elijah doesn't need my help right now, and I've already finished my paperwork for the day. I wanted to tell you something. The other night, when you were talking to Petra...I was talking to someone as well." Levi perks up.

"Who were you talking to?" Erwin smiles.

"Her name is Historia. She has long blonde hair that reminds me of the beauty of the wheat fields. She has blue eyes that sparkle like the ocean. She wears the cutest dresses. Her and Petra are friends, so you have to join us tonight. Petra speaks about you." Levi finds that he's been on the same page this whole time. He folds the corner and closes his book.

"If I come, will you leave me be tomorrow? I want to finish this composition now!" Erwin holds his hands up.

"I swear." Levi has a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this won't be a good idea, but he does not coward out. He and Erwin walk to _Buoconvento_ and meet up with Historia and Petra. 

"Hello, Erwin!" Historia greets hugging him. Levi bites back the burning feeling of annoyance that tries to fight it's way to the top. Instead, he greets Petra and kisses her on the cheek. They grab some ice cream from a shop and Petra turns to Levi.

"We should take Erwin to _Asciano_. They always have events going on over there." Levi bites his lip. The thought of taking Erwin with Historia to _Asciano_ wasn't appealing to him. But he was with a group of people, so he reluctantly agreed. They plan the trip for the next day, and Levi quickly packs. He then rushes downstairs and plants himself at their family piano. The notes just flow their way out of Levi's mind to his hands as he plays the keys. Levi has been trained, but most of what he's learned, he's learned himself. The pressure of the keys, how to make the notes seem like they're floating or sinking, how to pause and how to complete a thought...he feels the music. He finds himself in a trance as he plays the song he's been working on, and when he finishes, he hears claps.

"Oh, I love when you play!" Kuchel says, clapping. Erwin is next to her clapping as well, and he's looking at Levi like no one ever has before. It makes him flush under the praise and he steps away from the piano.

"I'm going to bike." He says. "Alone." Erwin and Kuchel nod at him and he quickly takes his bike and pedals away from his house. He needs to breathe. He needs space away from Erwin, away from his conflicting feelings. He doesn't understand why he wants to just grab Erwin by his hair and kiss the life out of the man. He doesn't understand why he feels so jealous anytime he and Historia hold hands or when they give each other quick pecks. He doesn't understand why his heart flutters when he walks in on a shirtless Erwin who's just roused from sleep. Then it hits him. And he skids to a stop so abruptly he's launched off of his bike and onto the ground.

He's disoriented from the fall, but he gets up quick enough. His hands are scraped but the stinging pain doesn't bother him as much as this revelation has.

He likes Erwin Smith.

☆彡

As all four of them traveled the mildly long distance to _Asciano_ _,_ Levi could not ignore the way he tensed and clammed up around Erwin. He knew it was due to his revelation yesterday, and he was annoyed and mad at himself for it. He's never liked a boy before, and a beautiful girl was right next to him! She liked him! He should be taking this opportunity by the reigns and finally losing his virginity. He should finally be living how he's always secretly wanted to, a group of friends and a girlfriend by his side going to goof off during the summer. But no. He'd rather all the girls leave and just he and Erwin were going to _Asciano_ _._

He wanted to be the one to show Erwin the grey-colored hills. He wanted to walk with Erwin through the streets and take him to the famous restaurant _Amor Divino._ But that wasn't happening. He was eating pasta next to Petra as the girls giggled at a story Erwin told. He was going to be sick if he kept staying here. But he scarfed the pasta down and drank the wine and smiled when it was appropriate. They left the resturant and the girls used their cameras to take pictures of each other. Erwin and Levi got a picture of their own, and Historia fanned it before she handed it to Levi. Levi took it and Erwin looked at it over his shoulder.

"We look good out in the sun, don't you think?" Erwin asks, smirking. Levi gulps and nods. He pockets the picture. No one says anything about it, and Levi petitions Historia to get singular pictures of everyone and give them to him. 

"Why do you need that?" Historia asks. Levi thinks for a second.

"To remember this summer and the people in it." Petra smiles wide and gives Levi a big kiss. Levi melts into it but his mind traitorously brings up Erwin. How different it would feel to be held rather than holding someone. How it would feel to have someone bigger than him trap his body and mesh both of them together. How it would feel to have Erwin's hand cup his face and his crystal blue eyes stare into his grey ones. How it would feel...to have that mouth against is. That tongue against his. That body against his. How it would feel to hold that hand as Erwin rocks into him—

Levi pulls away from Petra and he begins to walk ahead of everyone else. He rounds a corner and takes a deep breath. He's never thought of a man like that before. Ever. But he wants it, and he wants it bad. His hands shake as he grips the stone wall behind him. The devil has it out for Levi because Erwin comes around the corner.

"What is wrong with you? Petra thinks you don't like her and you're shaking like a leaf!" Levi looked hard at Erwin.

"What did I tell you about worrying about me? I can take care of myself. You should go back to Historia." Erwin gives Levi a cold look.

"Heaven forbid anyone ever try and _ask_ about you to see if you're alright! Poor Petra, if she's ever concerned with you, you'll probably tell the girl to piss off!" 

"Oh, you can't lecture shit to me about Petra. You don't know our dynamic, so fuck off!" Erwin gets closer to Levi.

"Why are you like this, huh? It's like you've been a ticking time bomb ever since we got to _Asciano_ and no one knows how to deal with you! You should just fucking go home."

"Maybe I will!" Levi yells in Erwin's face. "And you're sleeping on the couch when we get back!" Erwin scoffs.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are, you giant of a man! That is my room and your ass isn't going to be in there or I'm raising hell in my house!" Erwin groans.

"Whatever! See what your mother says." Erwin and Levi are both tense with each other the rest of the day. When it becomes nighttime, Erwin takes Historia and Levi doesn't see them again until the morning. But that's okay because he talks to Petra the whole night. They don't dance, but they do share desert on a pavilion talking about everything and nothing. They run through the streets together in laughter, and Levi has sex with Petra in a secluded field. Levi hasn't ever done this before, but Petra isn't judging him. She hasn't done it either. Levi marvels at how soft her skin is. She whines into his ear as he gropes her body, and Levi finds he likes it...but it isn't what he truly wants. 

He kisses down her body and finds her breasts are soft as well. Petra arches beautifuly when he takes one in his mouth. She hesitantly grips his hair, and he encourages her to. She makes high-pitched sounds and Levi drinks them up. He nips at her stomach and she gasps in a way that makes his blood hot. When he gets to her lower region, he bites and sucks on her thighs. From what he's heard this is what he's supposed to do. Petra makes it seem like he's doing a good job. The minute he sucks on her clit, she practically howls into the night. Her grip on his hair becomes tighter, but shakier. Levi can say the experience of going down on Petra was a good one. When her body spasms and she comes all over his face, it is hot to him. He licks his lips and Petra's hands skate across his back, shaking as they go. Petra pulls Levi down for a kiss while he fumbles to take his pants off. 

Once they're off, Petra wraps her hand around his member. Levi grunts into her shoulder as she pumps him up and down. Her thumb skates across the head and he jerks on top of her.

"You're so pretty." He tells her. He means it. Petra is a pretty girl, and he knows guys at the village would kill to be in his position right now. 

He'd just kill to be in Historia's.

" _Levi."_ Petra moans, speeding her hand up. He knows he's going to come, so he pulls her hand away. When he enters her, he does it as slow as possible. Petra's walls grip him _tight,_ and he has to refrain from spilling into her heat. Petra's nails are biting into Levi's arms and while it does sting, he lets her do it. Levi isn't huge, but he isn't small either. He's more long than he is wide, so he takes his time sliding into her. They both sigh a breath of relief when he bottoms out.

"I'll wait for however long—however long you need me to." Levi says, his voice shaking with effort. Petra's eyes are closed and she sways her hips. Levi groans.

"Move." She simply says. So he does. He doesn't pound into her fast, but it isn't slow. It's consistent, and she doesn't ask him to speed up either. Petra's second orgasm catches her by surprise, and her pussy squeezes the life out of Levi's cock. He has to quickly pull out, and he spills all over her pale stomach. Levi groans loud and high. Petra rubs Levi's come on her stomach and Levi plops down next to her. 

"Don't do that." He says, exhausted. Petra scoops it off and throws it onto the grass somewhere. Levi tries not to gag at the action. Petra curls into him and Levi throws an arm around her middle. He can't help but let his mind wonder to how Erwin's fucking Historia. There's no way he isn't. He wonders if he was hard but tender. That seems like Erwin's style. He finds himself about to nod off and so he does.

☆彡

"Oh the find was so wonderful! Wasn't it Erwin?" Erwin nods at Elijah.

"It definitely was." It's going on week two of Erwin's stay, and things between he and Levi were tense. Kuchel and Elijah wanted to comment on it, but they both realized that the two boys needed to work it out on their own. Right now, Levi and his family along with Erwin were going down to the local tennis court to play a game. Elijah was always with his wife, so that left Levi with Erwin. 

"Take whatever side you want, boys!" Kuchel says, walking towards her husband with rackets. Levi and Erwin both pick up a racket, and Levi breaks the silence.

"Let's just play this so we can do what we want by ourselves, alright?" Erwin nods and they all get in position. Kuchel serves the ball and Levi easily hits it back. Elijah catches it, and Erwin serves it back fast. Kuchel isn't fast enough to catch it, and so it goes out of bounds. In their excitement, the two boys high-five each other, smiling.

"That's a point for us!" Levi says, ecstatic. Erwin nods.

"Let's blow em' out of the water." The competitive glint in Erwin's eyes makes Levi's knees weak. He nods and gets back into position. They play a full game and the boys win. Kuchel says she'll bake a pie in their honor, and Levi doesn't think this day could get any better. As they walk home, Levi shakes his shoulders. He's tense; he hasn't played tennis in a minute. Erwin stops him and looks at him.

"Now, I know we haven't been talking to each other, but I think it's silly. C'mere. Turn around." Levi hesitantly does what he asks, and soon he feels Erwin's big hands kneading his shoulders. It feels _wonderful_ to his aching muscles, and he outwardly groans. Levi freezes and rapidly pushes Erwin's hands off of him.

"Don't do that again, please." Levi chokes out. Erwin nods, looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry if I crossed a line." Erwin says, walking ahead of Levi. Levi sighs and when they get home, Erwin asks if he can reside in Elijah's studio for a while. Elijah agrees and Levi hears rather than sees the door shut hard. Elijah looks that direction for a few seconds. He then walks into the kitchen to talk to Kuchel. Levi knows he and his mother are about to have a discussion, but he doesn't care. He just plays what he considers bullshit on the piano until Kuchel says the pie is ready. Her buttermilk pie is heaven in his mouth, and he has two helpings. Erwin has three, and he's jealous of how much the man can hold. Three would make him sick. 

As the day wears on into night, everyone gets ready for bed. Levi sneaks into the bathroom and before he takes a shower, he looks at the picture of him and Erwin. Erwin, strong and tall standing next to him. Levi's smiling somewhat, but that's fine. He doesn't really smile in pictures, anyways. Erwin looked so good that day, in a white button down with red shorts and flip-flops. He also had his sunglasses on. But when he took off the sunglasses, his beautiful blue eyes shined in the sunlight. Levi could get lost in that man's eyes. Before he knows it, he has a firm grip on his dick. He closed his eyes and imagined himself and Erwin. He and Erwin were making love, not just having sex. And it was in the daytime, in their own little world where no one would bother them. Erwin had both of their cocks in his hand and he stroked, up and down, up and down. But the thing that got Levi was the look in his eyes. The downright _hunger_ the man had. Erwin kissed Levi with passion, passion that had him curling his toes. He begged Erwin for release, he was begging, he was—

Levi found himself gasping through his release. Come was getting on his hand and his stomach, but he made sure he was quiet as he did so. If anyone heard him gasping, he hoped they would keep it to themselves. Levi soon takes a shower and watches his release go down the drain. He tries to make his fantasies do the same thing, but they plague him through the night. He can't keep doing this anymore. He just can't.

☆彡

He knows he can't, but he does. He sees less and less of Erwin and more of Petra. Somehow (through the grapevine Levi presumes) a rumor went around town that he and Petra were dating. Sometimes he and Petra met up with Erwin and Historia, and Levi was done trying to worry about it any longer. He went along with the rumor and asked Petra to be his girlfriend. Petra agreed and they had sex again. He was angry he even did so, making him less gentle with Petra the second time around. Petra didn't say she hated it, but Levi still felt guilty afterwards. Petra walked a little funny after that. Erwin went on more finds and informational trips with his father, and he was reminded of why Erwin was here in the first place. It was to learn more about his major in detail, and Levi swore that he wouldn't get in the way of that. What Erwin chose to do with Historia was his business. But if Levi could help it, he'd stay out of the way.

"Your head seems somewhere else." Petra comments. They're wrapped up in her sheets. Petra had finally gone down on Levi. She explained to him that she was scared to disappoint him, but he assured her she could never do that. 

"Sorry." Levi tells her, pushing his hair out of his face. Petra turns on her side and looks at him.

"You're always doing that. Thinking of something else. Why is that? What are you thinking about?" Levi looks at Petra.

"It's nothing, alright? Please, let's just lay here together." Petra fixed him with an exasperated stare.

"I'm here for a _reason,_ Levi. I would like to know more about what goes on up here." She says, gently touching his forehead. Levi sighs.

"There are things that one won't even discuss with a lover, Petra." Levi simply says, closing his eyes. If he closed his eyes and became quiet, that was his way of telling people that he was done with a conversation. He could feel Petra's fury rolling off of her in waves as she cuddled in next to him, but he ignored it. It was none of Petra's business how he felt. Besides, he just ate her out until she came twice, so could she give him a break? Levi soon left after on his bike and pedaled all the way to the _Orcia River._ He quickly stripped and splashed into the water. It was silent underwater, and he welcomed it. He stayed down there as long as he could manage before he swam up and took a breath. 

"Do you make it a habit of skinny dipping?" A voice asked him. Levi abruptly turned around and saw Erwin walking towards the river. 

"What are you doing here?" Levi asks without thinking. Erwin scoffs.

"Oh, so this is _your_ river now? Pipe down, grown-up. I'm just about to take a dive here." Levi hated that stupid spiteful nickname. He didn't say anything as Erwin splashed into the water. Levi felt exposed since he was literally naked, so he began to swim to shore. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm not swimming with you naked!" Levi said, looking away. Erwin went underwater and when he came back up, his shorts were in his hands.

"There! Now you don't have to feel so bad!" Erwin tossed his shorts onto the shore, and they landed close to Levi's. Levi was full on panicking right now. He could not be anywhere naked with Erwin. He was aware of his feelings, he's been trying to repress these feelings, and he doesn't need a naked, wet, beautiful Erwin Smith to come and wreck all his good progress. 

"I'm not doing this with you." Levi shouts, swimming farther and farther away. Erwin ducks under the water and Levi ignores him, just swimming back to shore. Erwin's hand grabs Levi's ankle and he drags him down underwater with him. Levi struggles for a quick second, but then allows himself to be dragged underwater. If he's to be anywhere like this, he wants to be with Erwin. The blue water shines as the sun beats down on it. Levi can clearly see Erwin underwater. He tries not to look down and he succeeds as the man grabs his wrists. He and Erwin just float like that underwater, and it's the most complete Levi has felt in a long, long time. When they come up for air, there are tears on Levi's cheeks. He hopes Erwin can't tell because of all the water.

"Levi?" Erwin asks. Levi sniffles and closes his eyes. The water mildly stings his eyes, but he doesn't care. He lets the tears flow and Erwin gathers him in his arms.

"Will you stop acting proud and tell me what's wrong?" Levi shakes his head.

"I can't tell you. I can't. Please don't ask anymore. Just know...I'm working through it, okay? I am. Some days are better than others." Erwin nods.

"Alright." Levi doesn't get aroused. He doesn't want Erwin to push him down and fuck him on the shore. No, this is all he wants. For Erwin to hold him as he sobs into his chest. Neither speak of it when they get home.

☆彡

Levi and Erwin are better after that day. Instead of going out of their way to avoid each other, they begin talking more. They take walks together, and Erwin even rents his own bike. He and Levi go biking as the sun sets, and they lay in the grass together, Levi reading or jotting down notes for a piece while Erwin completes academic work. It's peaceful in his home. Until his fucking Uncle Kenny shows up.

"Kenny!" Kuchel says as she hugs her brother. Levi rolls his eyes. His Uncle Kenny could be a handful, and it didn't help that Erwin was here as well. Elijah hugs Kenny as well, and Levi gives him a quick one.

"Ah. Who's this?" Kenny asks, taking off his hat and pointing it at Erwin.

"That's the grad student that's staying with us for the summer, Kenny. You know I do this every summer!" Elijah says, laughing. Kenny nods.

"Oh, hell that's right. What's up, kid? I'm Kenny, Kuchel's brother." Erwin nods and smiles.

"Hey. I'm Erwin Smith. Nice to meet you." They shake hands and Levi's automatically impressed with Erwin. Most would cringe at Kenny's demeanor, but Erwin just accepts it. Dinner is a rather rambunctious affair, as Kenny does the one thing that embarrasses Levi. He tells stories. And Levi is certain that they happen...but not the way Kenny tells them. He over-exaggerates, and everyone knows it, but they go along with it. Kenny's now telling a story of how he was chased in Egypt. Erwin seems to find Kenny's story amusing, and Levi likes that. He likes that he's okay with his family. Kuchel made a cobbler, and Levi eats it outside with Kenny.

"You have a goddamn crush on that boy in there." Kenny says, taking a bite of the cobbler. Levi chokes on his bite.

"What the—? Kenny what the hell are you saying!" Levi shouts, coughing. Kenny cackles at Levi.

"Damn, you're not gonna last with him. He's tall as hell, I know that son of a bitch is hung." Levi blushes furiously.

"Kenny, if all you're going to do is talk shit, please go back inside to people who want to hear it." Levi snaps. Kenny places the cobbler in his lap and holds his hands up.

"Alright, sheesh kid. I'm just sayin'! It's obvious that you like the boy." Levi blanches.

"It's...obvious? How obvious?"

"It might not be obvious to you young kids, but it's obvious to adults, I'll tell you that." Does that mean his own parents know? Levi wants to faint at the thought. 

"I don't want to. I have a girlfriend." Kenny's eyes get wide.

"You have a girlfriend?" Levi nods.

"Yeah. Her name is Petra. We've been dating for a while. Not long, but a little while." Kenny whistles.

"Well...do you like her?"

"Yes. But not like I like Erwin. I know that." Kenny sighs.

"I'm shit with relationship advice. I just know what I see. You like Eren or whatever his name is." 

"It's _Erwin."_ Levi said, turning away from him. He and Kenny finish their cobbler in tense silence, and Levi quickly excuses himself, saying he's staying over Petra's house for the night. His parents agree and Kenny gives him a knowing look. He leaves in a rush and holds Petra throughout the night. In the morning she rides him and strokes him until he comes. He lets a tear slip and she coos while kissing him. He blames it on the intensity of his orgasm, but more tears fall as he bikes home.

☆彡

Levi accompanies his father and Erwin to the local post office. His father is having some supplies and notes shipped to him from a friend in his profession, and Erwin's expecting letters from his family and friends. It's Erwin's third week here, and Erwin just got back from Historia's house the day before. Levi stayed outside the entire day in a fit of jealousy, but he didn't let Erwin know. Kenny wasn't helpful with his knowing eyes, but Levi just ignored him. He didn't know when Kenny was leaving, but he hoped it was soon. Kenny was talking too much, because now he was 100% sure his mother knew. His mother looked at him this morning and cupped his face with her hands.

"My beautiful boy. You must know that the heart wants what it wants and we are fools not to listen. Act on it now rather than lose it forever, hm?" She says, giving him a kiss on the forehead. If that wasn't blatantly obvious, he didn't know what was. He knew what he felt, and he knew that he couldn't speak on it due to the fear of rejection...but would it be so bad if he got rejected? Levi watches as Erwin shuffles through the letters he's gotten, and he gulps.

"Erwin. I need to speak with you please." Levi finally says. Erwin looks up at him and nods.

"Yeah, okay." Levi walks away from his father and outside of the post office. He waits on the sidewalk until Erwin comes out the door. Erwin walks towards him with a pensive look on his face.

"What do you need to talk about?" Erwin asks. "Is it about what happened the other day? At the river? Are you finally going to tell me?" Levi can feel himself trembling.

"Yes. It is actually." Erwin gives a small smile.

"How can I help?" Levi can feel his eyes beginning to water.

"You can't help me. Erwin Smith...I...I like you. I like you more than just a friend, a companion." Levi says, tears falling no matter how hard he tries to push them back. Erwin is quiet for too long.

"That's fine." He says after a while. "But do not act on it." Levi looks up at him.

"What?"

"Do not act on it. It is fine if you feel this way because feelings are hard to change, but we can't act on it. I have Historia, You have Petra. It's too much. We can't." Levi nods, wiping his face with the back of his arm.

"Okay." He squeaks out. Erwin looks at him with something akin to pity, and walks back into the post office. Levi makes his way home alone.

☆彡

Levi and Erwin don't speak again until later that night. Kenny sends both of them out to get him some alcohol, and he promises they can have some if they get it for him. Levi certainly wanted to get shitfaced so he agreed immediately, but with what he told Erwin he didn't think the man would agree as well. Kenny sends them both off with some money and a wink Levi's way. Levi ignores it and stays quiet as they walk.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Erwin asks. Levi turns to him.

"Yes. I meant it." Erwin sucks in a breath.

"It wouldn't be fair of me to not say how I feel. I like you too. More than I thought I would." Erwin confesses. Levi's eyes widen. Erwin likes him too?

"You do?" Levi asks, breathless. Erwin slowly nods.

"But as I said before, we can't do anything about it." Levi stops in his tracks.

"Are you fucking serious?" He snaps. Erwin hardens his eyes at Levi.

"We're both men. We both have girlfriends. It wouldn't work out."

"First of all, since when did you start _dating_ Historia? You never said anything about dating her! Secondly, this is such a small town! No one fucking cares!" 

"I thought you knew we were dating. And even so, I don't feel like dealing with some asshole yelling at you or me for it. I like Historia—"

"And you don't think I like Petra? You don't think this is hard for me? Oh get your head out of your ass, Smith! It's hard for both of us! But just because it's hard doesn't mean we shouldn't try!" Levi yells.

"That's exactly why we shouldn't try!" Erwin yells back. Both boys are quiet. 

"Fine. I thought you weren't a coward but I guess I was wrong." Erwin sighs.

"We're both cowards. We're dating girls we don't truly love. We...we don't feel the connection with them." Levi takes a step closer to Erwin.

"You and I have a connection...a connection that we share with no one else." Levi lifts a hand to Erwin's bicep. He gently squeezes and Erwin breaks. Levi is taken aback by how fast Erwin has him pinned to a tree, but he does reciprocate when Erwin begins to kiss him. The kiss makes his world stop. He knows nothing but this moment, just him and Erwin. Levi wraps his arms around as much of Erwin's frame as he can and pulls the man closer to him. He wants Erwin so close that they can't be any closer. He wants both of them to become one. Levi hesitantly prods his tongue in Erwin's mouth and the man greedily sucks on it. His toes curl and his head feels light.

This is the hunger he's always wanted. He learns now Erwin is a hungry man. And when he's given what he wants, he will _devour_ it. Erwin kisses him like it's the last time they'll ever see each other. Erwin's arms wrap around Levi and Levi sighs in contentment. This is how he wants to be held. Like he's important. Like he's something special. Erwin's holding him like he doesn't want to let go, like _he won't let go._

And then he lets go. 

Erwin pushes Levi off of him and it stuns Levi for a second. Erwin's breathing hard just like Levi and Levi frowns.

"We can't, we can't..." Erwin keeps repeating. Levi tries to get in his space.

"It's okay, Erwin. It is because we can, _we can_ —"

 _"No!"_ Erwin yells. "We can't." Erwin flees from Levi and Levi sadly makes the trip into town to get the alcohol. He ends up sharing drinks with Kenny and Kenny comments on how swollen his lips look.

"So, my plan worked, huh?" Kenny says, wiggling his eyebrows. Levi sniffles.

"No. It made it worse." Kenny groans.

"Y'all are just terrible." Kenny stands up and tells Kuchel he's going into town to play games. Kuchel warns him not to waste all his money and she gets a closed door in return. Levi drinks until everything's spinning. He knows Kenny's coming home fucking broke the next morning. Levi finds himself sinking into the grass. He knows he's probably had too many drinks if he's feeling that way but it doesn't matter. He wants to sink into the ground until he becomes a part of the Earth. He's never hurt as much as he does now. He falls asleep in the grass like that. No one comes to get him.

☆彡

Time passes by slowly for Levi after that day. Too slow if you were to ask him, but that's fine. He has nothing but time now that Petra's gone with her family on a trip. He finds himself browsing through a shop in town when Historia runs into him.

"Hi Levi!" She says, waving. Levi gives her a small wave back. She comes up to him and hugs him. Levi feels awkward being alone with Historia. He wonders did Erwin say anything about their kiss to her. He hasn't told Petra anything. But he figures she wouldn't be so friendly to him if she knew.

"How are you?" She asks. Levi shrugs.

"I'm good. I'm bored." Historia nods.

"Petra's gone with her family to France. You should come with Erwin and I to the vineyards tonight! We're going to taste wine!" Levi shakes his head.

"I'd rather not impose in you two. I'm fine." Historia pouts.

"Petra would be mad at me if I didn't try and get you to hang out with us." Levi's eye begins to twitch.

"Historia. I promise you, I'm fine." 

"But Levi—"

 _"Historia."_ Levi says. "I'm fine. Please stop asking." Historia frowns.

"Why are you always like this? You act like this anytime its Erwin and I. You're okay with Petra and I guess that makes sense since you're dating her. Have I done something? Has Erwin? You know I'll rip him a new one if he has." Levi smiles sadly at Historia. The girl was truly nice. He and Erwin were both cowards. At least if Levi were to get over Erwin he could continue dating Petra. Erwin knows he's only staying here for a short time and he's with Historia. He's going to break this girl's heart. 

"It's nothing. I'm used to being alone. I don't hang out with many people. I talk, and I'm nice, but I keep to myself. It's different for me...being with people all the time." Levi wasn't lying. He was always alone and he had no problem with that. This summer was different for him in so many ways he couldn't keep up. Historia coos at him.

"Aw, why did you not just say that! I understand. Well, the invitation is open if you want to come." Historia says. She gives Levi a small peck on the cheek and leaves. If Levi was a better man, he'd just stay home. But he wasn't. He was spiteful, and he found himself putting on a black button down with black shorts and tennis shoes. He slicked his hair back and put on a chain necklace. Levi tells his parents that he's on his way to the vineyards, and they let him go with a warm goodbye.

As he bikes to the vineyards, he _knows_ in his heart this is a bad idea. He doesn't have a good feeling about tonight, but Petra is gone, Kenny keeps giving him advice he can't stand, and Erwin straight up ignores him. And while Levi wouldn't give a damn if someone kept ignoring him, Erwin ignoring him hurts. Especially when the man kissed him like the world was ending. Levi's never experienced anything like that before.

He wants to experience it again. Or make sure Erwin never forgets it.

The vineyards are owned by a man named Emiliano and his wife Sienna. It was beautiful, and it stretched for miles. Many were outside milling around when Levi finally got there. He parked his bike by the entrance, and began weaving his way through the crowd. It was when he heard someone shout his name did he turn around.

 _"Levi!"_ Historia yells, practically squealing. She ambushes Levi and gives him a crushing hug. Levi wants her to move. It kind of hurts.

"Oh, Historia, hey." Levi squeezes out.

"I'm so _glad_ you came! Erwin, get over here!" Historia shouts, waving her hand in their direction. Erwin turns around and gives Levi a look he can't decipher. It's open, and it doesn't set Historia into questions, but Levi can tell Erwin's on the defensive. But he comes, he greets Levi, and when Emiliano gives the tour, Erwin makes sure Historia is between them.

"Oh, wouldn't it be so wonderful to have a party here! I would like to have one for when Petra comes back, but I know it'll cost too much." Historia whines as she holds onto Erwin's arm. 

"It'd be cool." Levi says. Historia's eyes sparkle.

"Do you want to help me pay for it?" Levi blanches.

"I'm saying it's cool...not that I have the money for it, either." Erwin chuckles and Levi snaps his head in his direction.

"C'mon, Levi. Do something for _your girlfriend._ The one you love." Levi grits his teeth and bares a fake smile Erwin's way.

"I'll do something else for her. Thank you for your input." Historia eyes both of them. She doesn't say anything, and the group walks into the winery with others. Sienna begins to talk and wine is passed around. Levi takes a sip and sighs. It's good wine. Historia nods while Erwin tips the glass back to get a taste. He stares at Erwin and gets flustered. Erwin's so beautiful and the man doesn't even know it. Levi looks away and finishes his glass. The vineyard owners begin talking to the guests, asking about their wine. When Sienna gets to Levi, he's surprised.

"Hello! What's your name?" Sienna asks. She's a beautiful woman with tan skin and wavy black hair. Her skin is flawless and Levi's in shock. Emiliano is a lucky man.

"It's Levi."

"What do you think of the wine? How does it taste to you? Give me your honest opinion, now."

"It's good. Tastes really good. It tastes...like you guys made it with love? That sounds sappy, but, you can tell you like what you do in the wine." Sienna smiles, and god even her _teeth_ are gorgeous. 

"We appreciate it. We love this vineyard and the work we do. Did you buy chance bring a lady with you tonight? A handsome man such as yourself cannot go alone!" Levi chuckles.

"I'm alone tonight. My girlfriend is on a trip right now with her family." Sienna coos.

"Aw, I see. But...why do you sound like that?" She asks. Levi furrows his eyebrows.

"What do I sound like?"

"Like you don't miss her." Levi feels a pang in his heart. Can this lady really tell that from a sentence?

"I do miss her!"

"But you do not love her. You love another."

"Why does everyone keep trying to tell me who I love? I know who I love!" Sienna lightly grabs onto his wrist, and pulls him away from the crowd. It's nighttime now, and the moon shines bright on the vineyard, giving the fields a mystical look. 

"I dated Emiliano first. Then, someone else came around. She was beautiful. Her name was Annika. Her skin was as pale as the moon we see now. I called her Luna. She wasn't from Italy, no, she was from Russia. She had come from Russia to Italy (specifically here) to study business. She used Emiliano's father's vineyard as an example. She shadowed here for a month or two, but in that month...we came to love each other." Levi's heart begins to beat faster.

"What happened? Where is she now? You're married to Emiliano!" Sienna nods.

"Yes I am. When it came time for her to go, I let her go. I did not fight for her. I know she wanted me to. She wanted me to confess my undying love for her, and to stop her from getting on that damn train. But I didn't. I let her go. I came back, fell in love with Emiliano (it wasn't like I ever stopped), and we got married. Happily ever after." Levi is confused.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sienna gives Levi a sad smile.

"Because I see the way you look at that man. That tall man with pretty eyes and blonde hair. He looks at you the same way." Levi can feel himself blush.

"He does?" Sienna nods.

"Yes. You both are too afraid to go after each other. Do not be afraid! I let Annika slip from my hands. I cried over her for weeks, and I even had to tell Emiliano the things we did during that summer. It was too much pain, too much heartbreak. I do not want to see anyone else go through that. Emiliano and I had to learn to love each other again, and I can proudly say I love that man. I _do_ want to spend the rest of my life with him. I _do_ want to have children with him. But late at night or early in the morning, I can't help but think what would have happened if I never let her leave. If I had kept my little Luna with me. Do not make yourself wonder! Go for what your heart desires! Your heart never leads you astray." Levi nods at her words and smiles back. 

When Levi and Sienna come back into the winery, Sienna lets him go with a kiss to his cheek.

"Remember what I talked about." She whispers.

"Thank you." Levi whispers back. She walks away with Emiliano behind her, and Levi watches as they hold hands. He wonders if Emiliano knows part of Sienna's heart will always belong to Annika. Emiliano must know.

"You were with Sienna? We were wondering where you were at!" Historia chastises, slapping Levi's shoulder softly.

"Yeah...she's a nice lady." Levi looks at Erwin, and gives the man a small smile. Erwin's mouth parts just a bit, but he quickly turns away. He figures he might as well wear his heart on his sleeve. Quietly, but he'll still wear it only for Erwin to see. Historia bids Erwin farewell because she has to pack. She informs Levi that she's going to Sicily with her parents for a few days. Levi gives her a goodbye hug, and she leaves, giving them dramatic kisses on the way. Soon, it's just Levi and Erwin standing, neither facing each other. They're both facing away from the winery, staring at the moon. 

"Why did you really come tonight?" Erwin asks. Levi doesn't say anything for a moment.

"To annoy you. To make you feel like shit. That didn't work. I got told some information, though." Erwin furrows his eyebrow even though Levi can't see.

"What was that?"

"To not let you go. Someone else let their love go, and they wonder about them to this day. I won't wonder. Even if you don't accept me, I'll love you regardless with all I have, and I won't let you go." Erwin's breath can be heard. Erwin closes his eyes and turns to Levi.

"Come with me. Now." Levi turns Erwin's way, and he can see the _want._ The _need._ Levi nods frantically, and they clasp their hands together, running through the vineyard. Levi sees Sienna and Emiliano dancing under the moonlight, and they briefly lock eyes. Sienna' smile widens just a fraction, and Levi's heart soars. He isn't letting his love go. Both of them tire after a minute, and they stop, catching their breaths.

"Why'd you run?" Levi asks. Erwin stands up to full height and doesn't say answer the question. Instead, he picks Levi up and takes his breath away with a bruising kiss. Levi reciprocates and he feels himself falling so deep for Erwin. Erwin's lips are a different kind of soft. Women are dainty and pliant. Erwin is hard with smooth edges; he's devouring Levi's lips. And if anyone was to walk past them, they'd think Erwin's attacking Levi's face. But Levi wouldn't have it any other way.

"I can't ignore this anymore." Erwin says finally after pulling back. "I've wanted you since the first week I've been here." Levi shouldn't make it this easy for Erwin. He should make it drawn out, he should make the man beg for it. Erwin pushed him away first. But, Levi just nods and drops to his knees. Erwin gasps.

"You don't have to—" Erwin starts, but Levi ignores him. He unbuckles Erwin's belt for his pants, and pulls the zipper down. Levi's never done this before. But he wants to. God, he wants Erwin in his mouth. He wants to know what it feels like. He pulls Erwin's cock out and it feels warm in his hand. Erwin's huge, and Levi isn't a prude. He's seen men when he's changed around them in school or in restrooms, but Erwin's different. Erwin is huge, and he's thick. Levi doesn't know how it'll fit. He wants to try. Levi pumps it in his hand softly, and he can feel Erwin's legs tense up. 

Levi finds it's not that different from doing it to himself. It feels more intimate (maybe because it's someone else) but it's not bad at all. He lines it up with his mouth and wraps his lips around the tip. Erwin's hand has found it's way to Levi's shoulder and he grips it, not too tight but firm enough. Levi gets to work, bobbing his head up and down. He remembers what Petra did to him, and he tries to emulate the same thing for Erwin.

Erwin's small grunts and gasps of pleasure are music to Levi's ears, and he can feel himself getting hard because of this. He tries to go lower on Erwin's shaft, but he ends up choking. He quickly pulls off, but he gasps around Erwin's cock beforehand, and Erwin grunts loudly.

"Fuck!" Erwin shouts, groaning. Levi coughs, and Erwin looks at him with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Erwin asks, bending down to Levi's level. "You can stop, y'know. You don't have to keep going." Levi finishes coughing and takes deep breaths.

"I'm going to suck you off until you come. So stand back up or lay down. Whatever, I don't care. But it's happening." Erwin sighs and pulls Levi in for a kiss. Levi would think Erwin should mind this kiss because Levi's lips were just on his dick, but Erwin bits his lip and kisses his cheek. Erwin stands back up and Levi goes in again, but this time he doesn't bite off more than he can chew. What he can't reach, he wraps a hand around, and Erwin tangles his fingers in Levi's hair. Levi makes the (blessed) mistake of looking into Erwin's eyes. 

Erwin's looking at him like he's the sexiest thing that exists. Levi guesses since he's literally sucking the man off he would think that, but it still makes him hot regardless. Levi can feel himself straining painfully against his pants. He reaches a hand and touches himself. Erwin grunts and hums.

"Go ahead. Touch yourself. Make yourself feel good." Erwin sighs, throwing his head back. Levi whines with Erwin around his mouth and Erwin bucks his hips up a fraction. 

"I'm close, _god,_ I'm gonna come." Erwin warns. He taps Levi's shoulder, signaling that Levi can just jerk him off now, that he doesn't swallow, but that's not what Levi wants. Levi's overwhelmed. The utter carnal need to release for himself and Erwin has his brain short-circuting. He quickly pulls himself out of his pants and before he knows it, he's coming hard. Erwin comes too, and Levi swallows it all. It's bitter, but it isn't the worst thing in the world. Erwin outright _growls_ throaty and deep, and Levi has the fleeting thought that he really wants Erwin to bite him. Erwin's legs become something like jelly, and he kneels on the ground, utterly spent. Levi's breathing hard and Erwin smiles at him. 

"That was...everything I've wanted and more." Levi nods.

"I love you too, by the way." Erwin says. Levi looks into Erwin's eyes. 

"You do?" Erwin nods.

"It's difficult trying to tell yourself something else when you _know_ what you want. I want you. I can't lie to myself anymore." Levi has never felt more warm and complete in his life than now: kneeling in front of another man with both of their dicks out in a vineyard under the moonlight. Levi smiles and Erwin gives him a kiss on the cheek. It's like he's on autopilot after that. He doesn't exactly remember them leaving the vineyard and getting home, but they do. He doesn't remember going to sleep in his own bed for the first time in weeks, but he does. He doesn't remember Erwin getting in with him, but Erwin does. 

Kenny's the one that opens the door on them, and Levi's eyes grow wide.

"Say nothing." Levi whispers. Erwin's knocked out cold, soft snores coming from his mouth. He's drooling a little on the pillow and Levi's a clean-freak so it should annoy him but it doesn't. He just thinks it's cute.

"Alright, shrimp. I won't." Kenny whispers back, quickly shutting the door. Levi plops back down on his pillows, and Erwin subconsciously pulls Levi back into his space. Levi falls in contentment.

☆彡

Erwin's fourth week in Italy is very calm. Petra is still gone on her trip, and Historia's gone now too. Erwin and Levi sneak kisses with each other when others aren't looking, but Levi has a feeling everyone in his house knows. He's okay with that. Petra sends him a postcard and guilt eats at his stomach. He's kissing another guy while Petra's in love with him. Levi knows that girl has to love him. The postcard is short and simple, and Levi wants to save it and burn it at the same time. Erwin gets one from Historia too, and Erwin's mood sours with it. They're both sitting under a tree with their postcards in their hands.

"Why are you mad?" Levi asks.

"Because I'm not in love with her. She's in love with me. I'm leading her on and that's not who I am. I have to end things with her when she comes back." And it's funny. Levi doesn't miss the irony in Erwin's statement. Levi nods.

"Aren't you going to end things with Petra as well?" Erwin asks him. 

"Yeah." Erwin furrows his eyebrow.

"You should. You don't love her! Don't string her along." Levi frowns.

"I know that, Erwin. We don't need to discuss matters of the heart." They both get quiet after that. 

"When they get back, we'll do what we have to do, alright?" Levi says. Erwin nods.

They don't speak on it anymore.

☆彡

Petra comes back at the end of the week, and she hugs Levi hard. Levi hugs her back and she begins to tell him about her travels. Levi's never been to France, so it's interesting hearing Petra talking about it.

"Have you and Erwin gotten along while I was gone? Historia was writing me saying you two were very hostile with each other." Levi chokes on the tea he was drinking with Petra. Oh they've gotten along, alright. Petra has her hair pulled up away from her face today. She's in a yellow sundress, and she has some kind of shimmer on her eyes and cheeks. Her lips are a rosy pink and she looks beautiful. Levi for a second desperately wishes he was attracted to her like he is to Erwin. It would be easier. He'd have a girl to come home to. Levi and Petra would probably get married. Have a kid together. Travel the world. They'd have everyone envy them.

But Levi doesn't want that at all. He wants Erwin's big strong frame around him. They went swimming in the river the other day, and Erwin holding him down in the water always comforts him. It grounds him; it reminds him of who he _really is._

"Yeah, we're good now." Levi says, not elaborating. Petra nods.

"Do you want to spend the night at my place? My parents are going partying with their friends now that they're back." Levi's not an idiot. That's code for "let's fuck." But fucking Petra is the farthest thing from his mind. God, it's now or never. Levi should just man up and tell her, right? He can't keep doing it anymore. His heart belongs to another.

But Levi is cowardly. So he agrees and fucks Petra within an inch of her life that night. He puts in all his frustration while pounding her into a new woman. Petra's loud this time, and maybe it's because it hurts. But she tells him it hurts good.

"You must have missed me a lot if you're going on like that! I promise I won't leave next time without you." Petra says, kissing him on the cheek. Her smell of strawberries are enough to make him retch. He wants Erwin's smell of clean linen and American brand cologne. He wants Erwin's warmth because the man is a fucking furnace. Levi begins to break down in tears in Petra's bed. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Goddamn it, Petra! I can't fucking _stand this."_ Petra looks spooked as she gets up and turns on the light in her room.

"Do what? Levi, talk to me, _please!"_

"I can't do this! Date...you. I can't anymore. I should have told you over tea today but I was so concerned about hurting your feelings." Petra is silent. Then in all her nakedness, she sighs.

"This was a horrible time to tell me. But I know." Levi pulls his head out of his hands.

"What?" Petra curls in on herself. She looks small and insecure and Levi hates himself.

"I know you've been in love with someone. Specifically a man." Levi's heart stops. Petra's going to call him a slur and push him out her bedroom window. Everyone in town's going to know and while it's true that most don't care, there's always someone that does. 

"Don't worry. I won't tell. I know it's Erwin. I've seen the way you look at him. Your eyes don't sparkle like that when you look at me." Levi could throw up on her bed sheets. Petra sounds so sad saying these things. Levi's heart breaks for her.

"I am so sorry. I want to be the one for you...I wish I could be."

"Who am I to get in the way of true love?" Petra says, fiddling with her bed sheets. "Historia isn't an idiot either, despite what Erwin might think. She's not going to take it as smoothly as I am because she really likes Erwin, but I told her she should just let him go. I'm letting you go, too. You need to be with who you love. And a piece of you is with that man." Levi hugs her while silently crying. Petra is stiff, but she gently pats his back.

"Are you going to be okay?" Levi asks her. His hair falls messily in his face, and Petra looks at him like he created the stars for a split second. Levi knows she won't be, but he has to ask.

"I'll be fine. It hurts, but I'll be fine." Levi gives Petra a goodbye kiss on the cheek, and slips on his clothes. When he closes her bedroom door, he can hear her gasps throughout her tears. He wants to go back in there and get on his knees, try to make her feel better. But he doesn't. It wouldn't be right. So he leaves her house and goes home, his heart heavy and full at the same time. Petra was a nice girl and if he wasn't so damn impulsive, they would have been good friends. But, he can't change the past. When he opens the door to his house, he sees Erwin on the couch. His cheek is tinged red and his eyes are filled to the brim with tears. The Polaroid of he and Historia is in his fingers.

Levi rushes up to him and hugs him. The Polaroid drops to the ground and Erwin wraps Levi up in his arms and kisses him so softly it makes his chest ache. He'll never get tired of Erwin's kisses. 

"She slapped me." Erwin finally croaks out. "But she knew." Levi chuckles through tears.

"Petra told me she would have taken it kind of harsh. But Petra knew, too." They both laugh until the tears are finally streaming down their faces. Erwin's mouth tastes like the sea. Salty and inviting. He doesn't mind the tears that are uncomfortably drying on his face. He doesn't mind the fact that he and Erwin are in awkward positions. When their lips meet, it's just them. Erwin forgets to pick the Polaroid up as they rush upstairs to Levi's room.

☆彡

Sex with Erwin happens when Levi least expects it. Erwin's finishing up a part of his thesis paper about his findings in Italy, and they're both out in the backyard. Levi's parents have gone with Kenny to see him off. Kenny gives Levi a hard pat on the back, and he shakes hands with Erwin. Kenny also gives Erwin a mean look, and both of them can decipher what it means. Kenny's a little off-kilter if Erwin hasn't noticed, and he's not afraid to rough someone up if Levi gets hurt. Kuchel doesn't miss the look (it's her brother, how could she?) but she doesn't comment on it. Elijah is oblivious to everything, but he still says his goodbyes. Levi's finally finished writing a full composition, and he wonders if he can sell it somewhere. Or take it with him and apply to a company. Levi smiles and hops from where he was laying down on the grass. He goes inside straight to the piano, and plays the notes that have come from his mind.

He doesn't notice Erwin sitting on the couch listening to him play. He just knows the music he's created. His fingers glide elegantly across the piano, hitting every note with intention and purpose. The song tells a story, and it's up to him to display that story right. His eyes close at some point during the song, but he doesn't even notice it. He's gone off the energy of producing something that he's proud of, something that he can call _his own._ It sounds better than he could have imagined. This is what he wants to do with his life. He wants to share with the world the gift that is music. 

He hits the finishing notes, and energy is still buzzing through the tips of his fingers. Levi has his hair pinned back from his face, but a few strands fall out. He got really into his music. Erwin claps and Levi snaps his head in that direction.

"God, you're beautiful." Erwin says. Levi can feel his cheeks heating.

"Shut up." He simply says, standing from the piano. Erwin grins and gets into Levi's space.

"And what if I don't, huh? What ever will you do?" Levi smirks and pulls Erwin's collar. They both shuffle into Levi's room and Erwin shuts the door behind him. Levi goes and locks it. They both fall onto the bed and begin touching and kissing each other. The sun shining in the room through Levi's window makes everything glow. It's warm in his room, but the fan on his ceiling rotating makes the warmth bearable. Their kisses get more heated and Levi finds himself on top of Erwin. Erwin shines in the sunlight, and Levi is speechless. Erwin's stunning. He whines high in the back of his throat, and Erwin drags his hands lightly underneath Levi's shirt. His hands find Levi's nipples and he plays with them, sending Levi into a whining fit.

"Erwin—don't do that..." Levi says, while simultaneously pushing himself into Erwin's hold. Erwin bucks his hips up against Levi, and he's never thought a hard erection pressed against his ass could do it for him, but it does. They begin grinding on each other, and Levi slips his shirt off of his head. Erwin rakes his eyes over Levi appreciatively, and latches his lips onto Levi's neck. Levi wraps his arms around Erwin as he does so. Levi leans to the side to give Erwin more access, and Erwin sucking on his earlobe causes him to shiver.

"So fucking gorgeous." Erwin pants into his ear. "God, I want to fuck you right now. Tell me right now if that's not what you want. I won't if you don't want it." Levi groans and grinds their cocks together. Erwin has a death grip on Levi's hip.

"Of course I want it, Erwin. Now, _give it to me."_ Erwin smiles as he pins Levi to the bed. Erwin pulls his shirt over his head, and Levi knows he'll stare at a shirtless Erwin like it's the first time every time. Levi and Erwin make quick work of their shorts and underwear, and then it's just skin on skin. And it feels amazing. Erwin barely breaks eye contact, and it's the most intimate thing Levi's ever experienced. Erwin begins to kiss down Levi's body, and Erwin stares him dead in his grey eyes as he wraps his lips around his cock. Levi squeaks loudly, and his legs shake. He wants to cry, he wants to just _fuck_ Erwin's mouth but he can't.

Erwin sucks him off slowly, and his orgasm creeps up on him. It claws up his body, and he's gasping and whining as he comes into Erwin's mouth. It was quicker than he wants to admit, but Erwin doesn't seem like he minds. Levi sits up as Erwin looks around his room.

"We don't have lube. Hold on. I'll be right back." Erwin stands up from Levi in all his glory and walks out of his room, the door halfway open. Levi suddenly feels very insecure. He's never had a problem with his size and stature before because he knows he can fight. But Erwin's so much bigger than him, and he commands to be seen with his presence. He hopes Erwin's okay with him. Then it occurs to him Erwin wouldn't have just swallowed his come if he wasn't. He lays back down starfish-style on the bed, and Erwin slips back into the room, closing the door.

"Alright. I got some oil." Erwin comes back to Levi and drapes himself over him, kissing him. Levi realizes he missed the man's warmth. Erwin uncaps the oil and coats his fingers in it.

"Spread your legs. Don't be shy." Levi does, but he does it slowly. He's still a virgin in this aspect, and he believes Erwin is as well. Erwin looks down at Levi and Levi can't help but blush. This is an awfully compromising position, but any other thought goes out the window as Erwin slips one of his thick fingers inside him. Levi furrows his eyebrow. It doesn't hurt. It feels _weird._ His mind is yelling _reject, reject, reject,_ but he steels himself as Erwin wiggles his finger around.

"You okay?" Erwin asks, his voice taking on a husky tone. Levi can see how much this is affecting him. Erwin's leaking onto his bed sheets. Levi nods.

"It's weird, but I'm okay." Erwin alerts him that he's going to add another finger, and when he does there's a subtle burn. He wonders if this is how Petra felt as he stretched her out. It burns, and it still feels weird, but Erwin wiggles his fingers around like he's adamant on finding something. Levi's about to tell him to quit it, but then his body spasms on it's own. Levi's head almost banged against the headboard. Levi hears a high-pitched whine and he's embarrassed that it came from _him._

"What the hell?" He asks. He wants that feeling again. Erwin gives a wicked smirk and presses his fingers against a particular spot in Levi. Levi outright cries for Erwin and he pushes against Erwin's fingers. He can see how fast he's getting hard again and he's in shock. Zing after zing of pleasure shoots up his spine and he knows he's going to come. He wails for Erwin and just before he tips over the edge, Erwin stops. Levi groans loudly.

"Why'd you stop?" Erwin holds up a condom and rips it open. He also grabs oil and slicks himself up.

"Because the only time you're coming is on my cock, grown-up." Levi hates that nick-name, but he can't deny it sounds absolutely sinful coming out of Erwin's mouth. Levi puts his hand on Erwin's wrist.

"You don't need it." He says. Erwin's eyes widen just a fraction.

"Are you sure, love?" Levi nods.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Erwin places Levi in a comfortable position and he hovers over him. Levi thought Erwin's fingers burned? It was nothing compared to the white-hot burn of Erwin's cock. God, Levi was tempted to yell at the giant to _take it out,_ because there was no way Erwin would fit inside of him. He grits his teeth as Erwin bottoms out. Erwin is full on panting, and he looks at Levi.

"Honey, you have to relax. You are gripping me _so tight."_ Erwin says, his voice straining with effort. Levi breathes in and out and gradually relaxes. Soon, Erwin is just inside Levi and the burn has subsided to a dull throb.

"You can move." Levi instructs. His voice sounds weaker than he imagined, but Erwin does albeit slowly. The oil really helps the slide burn less, and Levi wants Erwin to go faster.

"I'm not made of china, Erwin. Speed up." Levi commands. Erwin buries his face into Levi's neck and begins to pound himself into Levi. The first one outright startles him. Erwin bucks up into him so hard the bed moves. Levi groans with the movement, and he wants more. Erwin sets an unforgiving pace, and he doesn't let up. Levi's body shakes with how good Erwin's fucking him. Erwin then grabs Levi and situates the boy in his lap. He begins to piston in and out of him, and Levi screams. Erwin's cock hits his prostate with every stroke and he's in bliss. Sex with Petra didn't even feel this good. Erwin laughs while grabbing a handful of Levi's ass.

"Yeah, that's it. Bounce up and down on me, fucking _do it._ Feels good?" Erwin asks. Levi is beyond speech. All he can do is nod and make noise. Lewd noises. Levi would be straight petrified at himself if he wasn't so far gone.

"Ah, Erwin! Erwin, Erwin, please, please, _please!"_ Levi begs. He's never begged anyone for anything this much. Levi gives his own growl and bounces to meet Erwin's thrusts. Erwin groans deep as his hips stutter.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come. Inside or out? Answer, baby." Erwin demands.

"Inside. Fucking do it inside, Smith!" Levi snaps. Erwin leans over Levi and grips him _hard_ as he chases release.

"Levi. _Call me by your name, and I'll call you by mine._ " Levi fully understands what Erwin means. And he nods frantically as he feels himself falling into bliss. The minute Erwin comes, Levi comes. Erwin's come feels so warm inside him. He didn't think he'd enjoy it this much but he does. He really does. They hold each other whispering i love you's as they come down from their high. Erwin slips out of him with a wet noise, and Levi scrunches his nose at it. Erwin groans and so does Levi.

"I'm going to be sore soon." Levi comments. Erwin barks a laugh.

"So will I." They'll both clean up any trace of their lovemaking later. For now, they sleep wrapped up in each other. Levi thinks this is the best moment of his life.

☆彡

It's nearing the end of Erwin's stay and both men are getting antsy. Levi knows he can't let Erwin go but how can he keep the man in Italy? He has to go back to school. He has to go back to his life in America. Levi knows this; he's known it since Erwin stepped foot into their house. That doesn't make it any less painful. He and Erwin still spend time together. They don't leave each other's side. Erwin has finished his paper for his major (Levi commends him on how long it is) so now Erwin just gets to relax before he leaves. 

Levi was on the mark about his mother knowing, because she suggests to them that they visit Bergamo. It's Erwin's fifth week, and it's his last full week. Levi's uncertain of how the trip would go. He can't stop thinking about Erwin leaving. He doesn't that to ruin a trip. Erwin says it would be nice, and Kuchel puts emphasis on it being a two-person trip. Levi silently laughs at how Erwin's cheeks color. Elijah just eats with a knowing look and (because Kuchel practically forces them) they're off to Bergamo the next day. It's a long bus ride to Bergamo, but Levi's been before so he begins to tell Erwin of everything in the city. 

"Bergamo is split up into two parts. Kind of like how there's downtown and stuff? It's like that. _Cittá Bassa_ is the lower city, and it's more modern. _Cittá Alta_ is the upper city and it's full of artistry. Where do you wanna go first?" Erwin hums.

"Wherever you'll take me, darling." Levi can't help but blush at that, and he grumbles that they're going to the upper city. When they get to the upper city, Levi shows him around the various cathedrals and chapels. Erwin got himself a camera (he says it was a gift from Historia. Levi doesn't question as to why the man kept it. He still has Polaroids of him and Petra.) and takes pictures where he deems most important. Walking through the town at night had to be Levi's favorite part of the day. The lights that shined down the streets made Erwin look as if he was a painting. Levi wants to write a song about Erwin. Erwin is his muse. Levi quickly takes Erwin's camera and tells him to ignore him.

"Don't waste my film!" Erwin playfully snaps, smirking. He looks straight ahead and Levi snaps the picture. He hands the camera back to Erwin and Erwin furrows his eyebrows.

"What was that for?" Levi could cry.

"Memories. I never want to forget you." Levi noticed Erwin taking photos of him, too. Erwin grins.

"I never want to forget you either." They don't just fuck, they make love that night, and every night they're in Bergamo. Levi and Erwin are both in tears after each time. By the time the last day in Bergamo comes (Kuchel only gave them enough money for three days), Levi is in a panic. Erwin leaves after they get back. Erwin is currently standing outside the hotel reading a map, and Levi pinches him on his ass. Erwin's eyes get wide and he turns and faces Levi.

"Okay, you have my attention." Erwin says in between chuckles.

"Run away with me." Levi simply says. Erwin frowns.

"Levi?" Levi is frantic with worry.

"Run away with me. Let's explore the world together. We don't have to be apart that way. You can—you can be with me, and we can be together! We don't have to separate!" Erwin sighs.

"I have to finish my studies, Levi. I have to get the masters I've worked so hard for." Levi prides himself on being able to gauge his emotions. But this entire summer has been the most he's been emotional in his entire life. Levi can feel the immense sadness coming over him.

"Well, I thought I'd give it a shot." Levi's voice cracks as he speaks and Erwin grabs Levi in his arms. 

"Listen. I love you and nothing can change that. You're the best thing that's happened to me this summer, hell, for _any_ summer. I will never forget you. I'll come back for you." Levi eyes Erwin. He only trusts family members. Levi doesn't just distribute trust easily.

"You swear?" He asks. Erwin nods.

"I swear."

"Levi. Call me by your name and I'll call you by mine, right?" Levi asks, sniffling through tears. Erwin smiles.

"Erwin."

☆彡

Going to the train station is the hardest thing Levi's ever had to do. It's a different kind of hurt on his heart. When his grandmother passed away, that hurt bad. When his dog Cookie passed away, that had hurt bad. This? Seeing the only man he's ever loved, _will ever_ love leave him? It's searing pain. Yes, it would hurt less if he knew Erwin would come back. But Levi has a feeling he won't. He just...he _knows._ This will all be a summer fling that wasn't really a fling. They'll love each other for eternity, but they'll only have this summer together. Elijah hugs Erwin tight, and Erwin hugs back.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home this summer. It has truly been life-changing." Elijah nods, giving a sad smile.

"You know that if you ever come back to Italy, you're always welcome here in the Ackerman household." Erwin nods. Kuchel brings Erwin in for a bone-crushing hug.

"I know you can't take things back with you to America, but I baked you some sweets to eat on the train. Fly safe, sweetie." Erwin nods, his eyes stinging. Levi looks at Erwin.

"Dad called you a cab. I'm coming with you. I have to properly see you off." Erwin goes along with Levi as they both climb into the cab. As they drive to the train station, it is silent in the car. Erwin and Levi have their hands locked together, and Levi has a fleeting thought that Sienna might be disappointed in him for this. But he can't keep Erwin with him, no matter how much he wants to. Erwin is _his_ and he is _Erwin's_ , but only time will tell if they truly get to be together. The cab stops at the entrance of the train station, and Erwin's eyes almost pop out of his head when they see Historia and Petra. Levi is confused himself. They both climb out of the cab, and the two girls look at them.

"Erwin. I have to say goodbye to you. I will always love you. But, you love Levi more. And I'm happy for both of you. I didn't want you to leave Italy thinking I hated you."

"I don't hate you either. Both of you." Petra chimes in. Historia gasps.

"Oh Levi, I don't hate you either! I could never." Levi feels himself trembling. It's like everything is coming full circle now, which means the summer's truly over. God, Levi wishes a train would hit him to take this pain away. Erwin gives the girls a warm smile.

"Thank you. That means more to me than you'll ever know. You both better be here when I come back." Historia giggles along with Petra. 

"We will, Blondie!" Historia shouts. Her and Petra lean on each other as Erwin waves goodbye to them. The last person Erwin has to say goodbye to is Levi. They stand side by side, waiting for Erwin's train.

"You've changed my life. You've changed me. You're the love of my life." Levi confesses. Erwin rubs at his eyes. "Thank you for...being you. Existing, I guess." Erwin sighs and pulls Levi into him. He's shaking. No matter what they say, no matter how bad they _want_ to run away from life, they can't. Erwin has to get on the train, and Levi has to go back home, and life has to move from summer to fall. Their relationship has to stay in summer. They become who they once were in fall, and then in winter, then spring, and then probably into the next summer.

But it is never that easy. This summer has changed both of them, and they can never _truly_ be who they once were. They can never forget. They _will never_ forget. Erwin's grip is so tight and Levi wouldn't want it any other way. Levi's arms wrap around Erwin's frame as much as he can. They look like they're trying to merge into one being, and wouldn't that be so much easier? For them to just be _one_ together?

"God, I love you, Levi Ackerman." Erwin says, his voice wobbling.

"I love you too, Erwin Smith." Erwin pulls back as his train number is called from the intercom. 

Levi.

Erwin.

They are one. Far apart or together, they are one.

Levi can't help but sob as Erwin steps onto the train. They kissed in fucking public, but they didn't give a damn. Erwin looks back once, and Levi waves a shaky hand. Erwin waves back, and the train speeds on, out of _Crete Senesi,_ out of Italy. Levi leaves the train station feeling like a piece of him is gone, and he knows it is. He knows he can never get that back. He doesn't want to. He'd rather die than never experience this summer with Erwin. His hand is over his mouth, and Historia and Petra are still outside. He pays them no mind. They come to him, and he won't admit out loud that he fell into their embrace. Petra was warm and familiar, and Historia was grounding. They were not Erwin, but they were people who cared and that was enough for right now.

"I told you he was going to need us." Historia says to Petra. Petra nods and the three of them walk from the train station. They go and get ice cream, but all he remembers is Erwin's face scrunching up in discomfort because it was too cold on his teeth. He stays as there's a party out on the pavillion, but all he can think about is Erwin's horrible dancing that made him laugh. 

Levi cries to both Historia and Petra that night. They both rub his back and run their hands through his hair.

"Are we friends?" Levi asks them. "Even after this bullshit summer?" Levi doesn't mean that one bit, but he's upset. The girls see that.

"Of course." Historia says, patting Levi's legs that are in her lap. Petra nods while threading her hands through his hair still.

"Yeah, Levi. We're friends. I promise." Levi softly smiles. When Historia and Petra drop him off at home, Kuchel gathers her son in her arms.

"I know it hurts, baby, I know." Levi outright wails in his mother's arms and he's ashamed he's even acting like this. Elijah sighs.

"I thought Kenny was just shitting with me." Elijah taps Kuchel's shoulder and she moves and let's Elijah sit on the ground with his son.

"Levi. Listen up. I had a feeling you and Erwin were closer than friends, but it didn't really dawn on me until Kenny left. Kuchel says she's known since day one but you know how your mother is. Anyways, I thought Kenny was just spouting bullshit. He always is, so we got into a little disagreement int he car. He told me Erwin was going to break your heart, and...it looks like for once in his life he wasn't lying. I am so sorry." Levi sniffles and rubs his runny nose with the sleeve of his shirt. God, he's disgusting. His skin crawls with the action, but he can't find the energy to do anything about it. Seems Erwin took Levi's energy with him.

"It's okay. I knew what I was getting into. We both knew." Elijah looks pained for a second.

"Levi. It's hard to say this, but I had something similar to what's happening to you now when I was younger. Except it happened in the winter, not summer." Levi looks up. His own father?

"Did mom have a gay lover, too? It's like everyone in this town does." Elijah gives Levi a look of blatant disapproval.

"I'm ignoring that because you've had a rough day. Yes, it's true. I did. His name was Micah. God, he left and didn't even look back. Neither of us did. We blew it off as a winter break fling. But it still hurt me. I think back then I tried to con myself into thinking it was just a fling. Levi, you're going to have to grieve and grow. Do not move on too quickly. That's pain for you and someone else as well. Grow from this experience. Your mother and I are always here for you." Levi nods, new tears threatening to fall from his face. He trudges up to his room and falls face-first onto his bed. His sheets even smell like Erwin. He curls up in them and cries himself to sleep. He wonders if Erwin is thinking about him, if he's doing the same.

Levi won't know it, but he is quietly crying on the train, knowing there's no going back from his own feelings. Levi dreams of Erwin and sunshine and wakes up to a headache and a rainy day. He expected as much. He presses his face to the sheets one more time, inhaling deeply before standing and stretching. He sees a random shirt in the corner of his room. When he picks it up, it's huge and it has the name of Erwin's college plastered onto it. Levi shoves it into his closet, and closes the folding doors. He slides down his closet doors and sighs. He won't breathe a word about the shirt. He smiles softly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> debated it and i don’t think i’m going to post the second part. maybe i will but for now i will just say in a few years time erwin and levi (because of circumstance) meet up again and re-connect. it’s a happy ending.


End file.
